What Is and What Should Never Be
by elleynad
Summary: He was the all-star bad boy, the one all girls wanted to be with and the one guys wanted to be. She was a quiet nobody and she liked it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**This started out as a drabble and the idea submitted by an anon was just too good to just write one part for :) YES, there are a lot of scenes that will match those of Haley and Nathan (Naley) from One Tree Hill, but only because I think theirs and Finchels realtionship is a lot alike. Plus they're two of my favorite couples, so why not kinda mesh them together! Hope you all enjoy. Xoxo**

* * *

><p>He was tall, handsome and the captain of the football team. He was the all-star and the bad boy. A new party and a new girl every weekend.<p>

He laughed as he and the guys tossed their footballs around and talked about the big party at his house after the game that night. They began to walk down the halls as he stopped and looked over noticing the tiny brunette laughing in the Tutoring Center.

"Hey I'll catch you guys later." Finn smiled as the guys nodded and continued to walk. He stood by the open door looking in at her.

Some of the cheerleaders walked by noticing Finn, "Goodluck tonight Hudson… can't wait for the after party." She winked as Finn smiled.

"Yea, I better see you there." He laughed a little as he turned his attention back to the girl. He continued to look at her. He'd never noticed how pretty she was, he'd recognized her from the posters for the upcoming musical. And he knew she was in that Glee club thing, Coach Beieste always made them go and watch their performances. He'd hated the day she became friends with the Glee Coach.

Rachel smiled as she chatted with one of the other girls in the tutoring center. She was the star of the Glee club, starred in almost every school musical and she tutored, but even after all of that she was still a nobody, but she liked it that way.

"Alright, I'll see you later Rachel." She smiled as her friend grabbed her things and headed out the door.

Rachel turned and noticed Finn standing at the door starring at her. What does he want, she thought. What could the most popular guy in school with the worst reputation need in the tutoring center. She laughed a little at her thoughts, he probably needed the tutoring more than anyone, she was sure he was failing all of his classes… "Can I help you?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stood in place watching Finn.

He smiled as he walked in and looked around the room, "Uh yea.. what is this place?"

She rolled her eyes, "The tutoring center."

"Oh neat." He walked around the table closing the space between them. "What do you do here?"

She noticed the space between them closing and turned around grabbing the books on the table and putting them away, "We tutor? Now do you need something or are you just going to continue to waste my time?" He laughed a little at the insult, "You're Rachel Berry right?" She looked at him with a puzzled look, how did he know? He saw her confusion, "I recognize you from the posters.. around school. The ones for the musical. Looks good. I can't wait to see it."

She continued to stare at him with a puzzled look, "Yea. Okay, um… do you need tutoring, or?"

"Actually, I do. I'm kinda failing math. And I was hoping to get some help, because if I don't get my grade up, I cant play, and yea."

Rachel shook her head smiling a bit. She wasn't surprised. "Well I can recommend one of the other girls to tutor you." She turned her back to him and began to stack the books she was holding. Finn frowned a little, this was harder than he thought. Usually girls threw themselves at him, but not Rachel. He walked over towards her standing right behind her. She stumbled a little as she turned around and noticed they were only inches a part. She stepped back and crashed into the bookshelf. She swallowed nervously as she looked him up and down. She'd never realized how tall he was compared to her. Though she'd never been this close to him to actually tell the difference. And boy did he smell good. He smiled a little, she may have not been like all the other girls, but she was still a girl, "I was actually hoping you would, you know tutor me." He gave her is famous half smile that usually always worked on girls.

Rachel shook her head as she managed to squeeze her way from in front of him. "Actually, I can't. Sorry." With that she grabbed her bags and ran out the door. Finn watched as she paced down the hallway. He laughed a little and then sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was coming out of English when she saw him standing by her locker. She sighed as she dreaded the idea of walking over there, what was wrong with him?

He looked up and smiled as he saw her coming over, "Rachel. Hi."

She nodded not saying a word. She opened her locker completely ignoring him.

He frowned a little, what was with this chick? "So why can't you tutor me exactly? Because I could really use the help!"

Rachel sighed as she peeked around her locker before grabbing her stuff and slamming it shut, "It's not that I can't Finn. It's that I wont."

She turned around and began to head to the door.

"Ouch!" Finn took off after her trying to match her pace. "That's a litttle harsh? Did I do something to you? Because I really don't think I have?"

Rachel ignored him as she continued out towards her car. He continued to follow her, "Where are you going?"

"Work. Now if you please Finn could just leave me alone." She reached for the handle as he stopped her hand with his.

"Give me one good reason why you wont tutor me?"

She rolled her eyes and faced him, "You want the truth?" He nodded. "Alright. Because You Finn Hudson are nothing but another one of those stupid Football players, scoring your goals, and not giving a care in the world about anyone else, except the other stupid football players, and the cheerleaders and the parties. I don't have time for your games."

He couldn't help but laugh at her, "Listen I really need your help okay. And I think you're the only one who could really help get my grade up. I heard you're the best. And I thought you were different... guess not."

He began to walk away as she stood there mumbling to herself watching him. "No Rachel, don't do it, you have your own classes and grades to focus on and the musical is coming up…. Ugh..."

"Finn wait."

He stopped in his tracks smiling a little at himself before turning around to face her, "Yea."

"Tomorrow morning, meet me the coffee shop on the corner of 5th and Oak Street. 7 o'clock… If you're late. I wont help you. And bring your books." He clenched his fist, "Yes! I mean… Okay 5th and Oak, 7 o' clock. Got it."

Before turning back around, "Hey Rachel. There's a party going on at my house tonight after the game, you should come."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Don't be late Finn!" She got into her car and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She pushed open the front door of her house dropping her keys in the process. She sighed as her phone began to ring too.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, I need a huge favor, please please please. I'm your best friend you have to do it."

Tina was her best friend, they'd known each other since middle school and were in the Glee Club together now. She was spunky and unpredictable. She was also a great friend to have around.

"What is it?"

"You're the best, I'll be over in 15."

Before Rachel could respond, Tina had hung up the phone.

Tina came running through her bedroom door. "Why aren't you dressed we have to leave now."

Rachel looked up from the book she was reading. "I'm sorry leave... what kind of favor is this? I mean I love you and all, but I just got off my shift and I'm so tired, plus I have to... be somewhere early." She hesitated a bit. She didn't need Tina to know what she was going to be up to tomorrow morning, she didnt need anyone to know.

"Oh come on, please you'd said you do this for me..." Tina made her way over to her making puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that. It makes your face look weird."

Rachel laughed at the expression that filled Tina's face. "Rude."

"Alright, where are we going?"

Tina smiled as she tackled her, and hugged her tightly. "You are the best."

She ran over to the bathroom as Rachel made her way to her closet to find something to wear.

She stood there pondering it a bit when she realized she still had no idea where they were going.

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going or?"

Tina peeked her head out of the bathroom for a minute, "Right. Well Mike invited us to a party, the football players are throwing it."

Rachel nodded her head before realizing what she'd just heard. Party. Football players...

"Nope. I'm not going."

"What, why?"

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed with her arms crossed, "No, I will not go to his house."

"What are you talking about? Who's house? Finn Hudson? Why does it matter who's house it is? And how do you even know that?"

"I ugh... who doesn't know about this party."

"So then why is it a big deal? Please do this for me, Mike invited me and this could be our next big step, you know..."

Rachel looked over at her friend, of course she couldn't say no, what kind of friend would she be.

They pulled into the neighborhood and within a matter of seconds they could see the parked cars scattered all around the streets.

"Well this is sure to be fun, looks like the entire school is here..."

Rachel looked out the window looking around at all of the cars and the people who were walking around.

She knew she was going to regret this. Why did Mike have to play football too, and why did he have to be friends with Finn. And why was Tina interested in Mike...

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Rachel hesitated a little at her door before Tina grabbed her arm pulling her up the driveway.

"Come on... I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I know you think they're all stupid jocks. But Mike si different."

"Oh I know Mike is.. Its the other idiots that are here."

Tina shook her head oblivious to what she was saying.

She sat on the couch fiddling with her thumbs as she looked around at the house. Boy was his house huge. But of course it was. Everything about Finn Hudson was always bigger and better than everyone. His house, his stupidity, his ego... she continued making a list when a couple dropped down onto the couch making out. She jumped a little managing to squeeze her way out and standing herself upright. She took a few steps backwards when she bumped into someone behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I..." She looked up and there he was.

"Hey. Rachel, you came?"

She gave him a puzzled look before walking away towards the door.

He shook his head a little confused before following her out, "Wait where are you going?"

"I have to leave, I was just... I was just dropping a friend off. Goodnight Finn."

She ran to the car as he stood watching her. She stumbled around in her purse for the keys when she realized Tina had them.

He laughed a little at how nervous and scared she looked, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I just, my friend has my keys, and who knows where she's at."

"Well I can help you find her."

"No, no its fine, I'll just wait here." She turned around hoping he would go away. Why was she so intimidated by him?

Finn smiled a bit, she was cute when she was like this. "Hey. I can help you find her, I mean I don't mind. Plus its my house, it'll be easy. Come on."

She looked up at him. And although he did seem sincere for a split second, she didn't want this, any of it. "No, its fine. I'm just gonna walk actually." And with that she ran off and disappeared into the night.

Finn stood there as he watched her take off, he'd never met a girl who'd left him standing alone in the middle of the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She walked in through the back of the tiny coffee shop she worked at. Still embarrassed and exhausted from the night before she ran straight to the coffe maker, she needed a good dose of caffeine.

Before reaching the machine she looked over at the front window and noticed someone sitting outside on the bench.

"Finn?"

He turned around to see a surprised Rachel standing by the door. He quickly jumped up, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come? To study remember?" He looked a bit confused, there was no way she didn't remember.

"Yea, at 7. Its 6:30."

"Well I didn't want to be late... Can I come in?"

Rachel starred at him for a second before motioning for him to join her inside.

"So is this where you work?"

"Yup. My aunt owns it, so its kinda like a family business thing." He took a seat as she made her way back around the counter to get her coffee started.

"That's really cool."

"Yea."

"So, what time do you all usually open on Saturday's?"

"8"

"Oh okay. Cool." Finn sat on the stool across from her looking around at everything inside the very cozy coffee shop.

"Do you want some?" He turned around to see her pointing towards one of the coffee pots.

"Please."

"So, did you bring your books Finn?"

"Uh yea they're right here." He looked down at the stool next to him and picked up his Calculus Text book and work book.

"Good. If you wanna take seat over there in the corner. I'll be right out. Just open up to the chapter that you guys are working on now."

He nodded following her orders and moving his things over to the other table near the front window.

About five minutes later Rachel came around to join him, two coffee mugs in hand.

"Here you go."

Finn looked up and smiled as he took the cup from her, "Thanks."

She sat down across from him and wasn't sure if she should bring last night up or not, to be honest she was still really embarrassed.

Finn noticed the tension between them and although it was assumed to happen, he wasn't sure if the night before incident had added to that. He wanted to ask her why she left, but he didn't want to embarrass her anymore than he knew she probably was feeling.

"So, I don't know exactly where start with all of this, I know we're on chapter eight but I think I got lost around chapter one."

Rachel laughed a little as she rolled her eyes. "Well then we'll just have to start from the beginning."

She grabbed his text book swinging it around so she could read what was going on.

Finn watched as she concentrated deeply on what she was reading. He could tell that that was why she was so smart. She concentrated and focused on what she was reading, she'd have to teach him how to do that too. He smiled as the sun beamed in through the window and lightly brushed on her face. She was really pretty, and how he'd never really noticed her before was beyond him.

"Alright so we'll start with formulas..."

Finn smiled as he tried to focus on what she was saying. He'd be lying if he sad that starring at how beautiful she was wasn't distracting.

...

"Finn, are you even listening to me?"

Finn shook his head as he tried to focus on what she was saying, "Uh yea, A something right?"

Rachel slammed the book closed and stood up.

Finn jumped up after her grabbing her arm, "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"Finn, I told you I wasn't going to waste my time, and yet I feel like that's all I've been doing for the last two hours."

"No, no I'm sorry, I got distracted for a second, I really need your help."

She pulled away from his grip and sighed, "I have to go anyway."

"What where?" Finn jumped up grabbing his things and following her towards the back. People who were in the cafe turned to look at all of the commotion that was going on.

"Finn you can't come back here. And I have to go to rehearsal."

He didn't listen as he continued to follow her out the doors and towards her car. "Rehearsal?"

She stopped and turned to face him, "Yes, I have rehearsal for the musical that's coming up okay. And unlike you, I like to study and prepare myself for things. I'll see you later."

With that she jumped into her car and drove away. Finn stood there alone in the empty parking lot. He sighed dragging himself around towards the front where his car was, what was with this girl, this was the third time she'd left him standing alone feeling like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She sat in class watching him from behind. She hated this class even more. Why did she even have to take it. It was stupid really. But required for all students of course. She continued to stare as she thought about what an idiot he was. For a big shot he sure wasn't all that. What did everyone see in him? I mean sure he was attractive... definitely attractive. She stopped herself right there, as the bell rang shaking her head and sitting upright, no way was she going to start finding Finn Hudson attractive.

The bell rang as he jumped up and grabbed his things running out the door. He stood next to it waiting for her to come out. He'd never been more thankful to have this health class. He smiled as she walked out the door gripping onto her books tightly and turning the corner, "Hey."

She jumped a bit, startled by his presence, "Yes Finn?"

"Well you never told me when our next tutor sesh was so, I have to ask."

"I don't know. I have a lot with the play coming up, there are so many lines I have to rehearse and... do you mind if we postpone it a bit?"

She'd hate to admit that this was true and she wasn't just using this to get rid of him.

"Well how about I help you run lines?"

She looked up at him with a puzzled look, "Uh... no its fine. Ill find time and let you know about tutoring okay?"

With that she walked away quickly.

Finn frowned a bit as he followed her, "Come on, you're helping me, let me help you. Please."

She stopped and turned to look at him, he really wasn't going to give up was he. "Fine. If you really want to help, which I don't think you will, meet me in the auditorium right after school."

She turned to walk away as he smiled and shouted after, "Right, after school. Got it."

...

He dropped his backpack and made his way onto the stage looking around at all of the cool things that were there. He'd never been in here much less on the stage.

He turned to face the door as he heard her laugh as she walked in.

She stood at the doorway talking to her friend and laughing.

"Why is Finn Hudson in there?"

Rachel stopped laughing as she directed her attention towards the stage and saw Finn standing dorkily with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Oh god, he came."

"You invited him?" Her friend gave her a puzzled look.

"Well I'm tutoring him, and he offered to help with my lines.. didn't think he'd actually show." She sighed as she made her way to the stage. "I'll talk to you later."

"You came?"

Finn smiled as she made her way up, "Yea, I told you I would... This place is really cool. I've never been up here."

"Really?" Rachel smiled a bit at his amazement, he looked like a kid at Disneyland for the first time.

"So what's the play you're working on?"

Rachel turned to grab the screenplay out of her bag. "West Side Story."

"Never heard of it. But cool."

Rachel shook her head as she grabbed Finn's arms and pulled him towards the center of the stage, "Alright you can read the part of Tony."

"Okay. And who are you reading?"

"I got the role of Maria, she's the lead."

"That's awesome. Congratulations Rachel."

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she met his eyes, "Thank You Finn...um.. now turn to page five, we'll start there."

Finn smiled as he watched her fluster to find the page. He loved that magic look he could give a girl and make her weak in the knees. He was even happier that it worked on even the most stubborn one's. Something about Rachel was amazing and he was determined to find what that was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thanks" She looked up at him and smiled as they walked to the cars from the auditorium.

"No problem, that was kind of fun... so are you still mad at me or can you tutor me again? I have a math test coming up soon, and.."

"Yes. I'll tutor you Finn. How about tommorow?"

He stopped to look at her and smiled, "Really? Alright. Tomorrow sounds good. Thanks Rachel."

She nodded as she got in her car. Maybe Finn wasn't so bad... 'No, it's Finn Hudson, come on!' She shook her head to bring her back to reality.

...

They'd spent the next few days studying for Finn's test.

She waited anxiously outside of his math class as he spoke to the teacher. He slowly walked out of the class room with a blank expression on his face.

"So? How'd you do?"

He turned to look at her as he shook his head and paused before answering her, "I got an A-. I got an A in math!"

Rachel jumped up excitedly, "You did it... I'm so proud."

He opened his arms as she hugged him tightly. He lifted her of the floor twirling her around. He was so proud of himself and her.

The hug was stopped as they heard a throat clear behind them, "Rachel?"

She let go of him quickly and turned to see a guy standing there. "Jesse? Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

She smiled as he came up to hug her and kiss her cheek. Finn looked at them both for a second, who was this guy? Surely jealousy was never Finn's scene, but falling for girls like Rachel Berry never was either.

"I'm here to help direct the show.. It's one of my requirements for my directing class at school. And I wanted to see you."

Rachel blushed a bit as she hugged him again. "Its so good to see you."

She turned and noticed Finn still standing their watching the two of them. "Oh, how rude, sorry." She stepped over next to Finn, "Jesse, this is.."

Jesse interupted her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Finn Hudson. I remember. Best Sophomore football player in the school last year." Rachel nodded, "Yea, Finn this is Jesse St. James, he was a senior last year, and pretty much the most talented guy in the history of McKinley's Glee and Drama program."

Finn nodded his head, "Yea, I dont remeber you, but nice to meet you Jesse."

Jesse arched his eyebrow, "Likewise." He turned to face Rachel who seemed a bit uncomfortable, "So how do you two know each other?"

"Uh well, I'm tuto-"

"We're friends.. and she's also tutoring me." Finn smiled proudly. No way was this Jesse kid gonna jump in and ruin his thing with Rachel... whatever it was.

"Yes... friends?" Rachel laughed a bit at that, she'd never ever considered that she and Finn Hudson would be friends, but whether or not it was planned, they were friends.

"Well, that's good. Rachel is an excellent student, so I'm sure she can help you."

Just then Mike walked by tossing a football towards Finn, "Hey man warm up in ten. Dont be late... Hey Rachel, can you tell Tina I'll meet her later!" He waved sheepishly at her.

Rachel smiled a bit, "Hi Mike. Sure thing."

"Thanks!"

Mike walked away as Finn looked back at Rachel, "I totally forgot we have practice today. I'm sorry I can't help you run lines again..."

Rachel shook her head as she placed a hand on his arm, "Its okay, you worked hard on that test to play, so you know, go make some goals.. or whatever is you do."

Finn laughed at her confusion with sports and couldn't help but smile at her adorableness, "Touchdown's.. but that's okay, I'll just have to tutor you in sports."

"Sounds good." Rachel smiled as she looked up at Finn. He really was trying to be a nice guy.

"No worries about running lines with her, Finn. I'm here now." Jesse walked over towards Rachel placing his arm over her shoulder. Rachel looked at his arm and then at him, "Uh, yea. Jesse can help me.. Don't even worry Finn."

Finn's fist clenched at his side, 'who does this Jesse kid think he is?'.. "Oh alright, well I'm free tomorrow."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks I'll let you know."

With that Jesse carefuly still holding on to Rachel guided them down the hall talking about the musical and what she'd been up to. Finn stood watching as she walked away with Jesse. He definitely had to up his game now.

...

The next morning he stood by his locker watching her from afar. She wasn't like every other girl, maybe that's what he liked about her, but she was a girl, and whether or not she wanted to believe it, he knew his charm worked. Rachel was just good at hiding the affect it had on her. He assumed it was because she was an actress. 'Alright Hudson, you can do this. Just be you.' He repeated the thought over and over again as he made his way towards her.

She tiptoed up trying to get the poster for West Side Story up as high as she could on the wall. She was really excited for the final production.

"Hey beautiful!" She quickly turned around to see Finn leaning on the wall next to her as she rolled her eyes?

"Really?" She laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

"Hi to you too Finn... How are you?" Finn bit his lip as he closed the space between them. "Let me help you." He looked down at her before reaching his arms up and over her moving the poster up higher. She was stunned as she swalloed deeply before closing her eyes and inhaling a bit as a smile peeked through, ' wow did he smell amazing.'

He left an arm resting on the wall as he leaned back a bit to see her. There she was smiling brightly with her eyes closed? "Are you okay?"

Rachel realized her eyes were still closed as she opened them quickly and made a face, "Uh, yea...Thanks Finn."

She grabbed the rest of the posters and turned to walk away.

Finn rolled his eyes as he ran up next to her, "Why do you do that?"

Rachel looked up at him confused, "Do what?"

"Run away when I give you a compliment? Or try to be nice."

"I do not."

"Oh really?"

"I don't know. And why does it matter?"

Finn stopped as he grabbed her arm and turning her to face him, "Really? You don't see that I'm attracted to you?"

"Wha- What?" She laughed a bit to hide her nervousness.

Finn smiled, "You know for someone as smart as you, you kinda fail at this sort of thing."

"Finn, I'm your tutor okay. That's it." She crossed her arms in front of her, though she hated to admit that she was attracted to him too, but she knew the kind of guy Finn was, and it was not the guy for her.

"Come on, I may be failing math, but Chemistry I'm good at. And we have it."

Rachel laughed, "Alright, I'm walking away now. I'll see you after school for tutoring, and leave cocky Finn here okay." She rolled her eyes laughing still as she walked away.

Finn smiled, it was progress.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finn watched from his locker as she laughed at something Jesse had said, it took everything in him not to just march right on over and kick his ass. Seriously, who was this kid and why was Rachel all over him. He couldn't understand. Why was his girl, falling for another guy. As he watched him walk away, leaving Rachel alone, finally, Finn made his way over.

Jesse walked away as Rachel turned back to face her locker. She looked around for her pen, moving the books from side to side.

"Hey Rachel." She peeked around her locker to see Finn standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, hey Finn... Everything okay?"

"Uh, yea, why?"

"You have that weird smile on your face?"

He laughed a bit. She knew him well. And this pleased him very much.

"Everything is okay. I actually.. I have a surprise for you."

Rachel looked at him confused, but intrigued as she shut her locker and leaned against it, "A surprise, for me?"

"Yea."

"Oh wait did you pass your math quiz? Is that the surprise." She quickly jumped up, placing a hand on his arm.

He looked down, and overly smiled at the contact, "Uh, I don't know yet. I haven't gotten it back, but its better than that."

"Oh." She sighed and moved her arm.

Finn frowned a bit at the loss of contact, he loved her tiny perfect hands, even more when they were near his.

"Meet me in that Choir room of yours after school."

"Okay? Why?"

Just then the bell rang as Finn smiled. He leaned down whispering in her ear with a husky voice, "You'll have to come to find out!"

Rachel's body tensed up a bit as she felt Finn's warm breath on her ear. Her eyes closed as she inhaled and smiled.

With that he walked away, leaving a stunned Rachel. She watched as he made his way down the hall, highfive-ing one of the other football players. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Finn. Turns out he wasn't all stupid, and football player-y, but then again, he was still Finn. That same guy with the worst reputation. What could he possibly want to give her as a surprise?

She'd spent the last three periods a little anxious and nervous to see what her surprise was.

Finn asked his Chem teacher to be let out a bit early for "football reasons" and she obliged. Really he'd just wanted to head to the Choir room for his surprise.

The final bell rang as he paced the room a bit waiting for her to show. Rachel Berry wasn't like every other girl, but still a girl, so this always worked when trying to win a girl over. 'Be cool Hudson'

"So, what's this big surprise?" Rachel walked in, making her way around the piano towards Finn.

"Rachel, hey. You came?"

"Well yeah, you asked me too."

"Right. Um okay...I wanted to give this to you." He never expected to fall for a girl like Rachel. And he knew it wasn't his thing, or cool in anyway, but no one had to know right?

Rachel took the long box from his hand and gently untied the ribbon, before stopping and looking up at him, "Finn, why did you..."

"Just open it."

She sighed as she pulled off the top and gasped as she saw the beautiful gold charm bracelet with a gold star as its first charm.

"Finn.. it's beautiful.. Why?"

"Well, it's a thank you. For tutoring me."

"Finn, I can't take this."

"Yes you can. I got it just for you. Its a gold star. I hope you like it. I got the idea from all of the little stars you have on your notebook and your car, and your books, and even your necklace."

She laughed a bit, "Gold stars, they're sort of my thing."

"Well see. You can't say no then." He smiled as he walked over taking the bracelet from her and putting around her wrist. "Perfect"

"Finn, it's beautiful. You really shouldn't have."

"Well it was a long shot, I mean. I know you're not like most girls, so I didn't know if 'jewelry' was your thing."

Rachel looked up at him confused a bit. "Like most girls?"

"Oh well, you know."

"Apparently not... What are most girls like Finn?" She was intrigued to hear his response.

"You know, clingy and ugh, whats a good way to put it, whoreish?"

"I see." Rachel laughed a bit. "Well Finn, thank you so much for the bracelet, it really is beautiful..."

"Just like you."

She looked up as her cheeks turned slightly pink almost red. She couldn't help but laugh as Finn rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again. Again, why do you do that?"

"I'm sorry Finn. I just can't take you seriously when you say things like that."

"Speaking of..." Finn looked around as he walked away a bit. "Why don't you flirt with me?"

"I'm sorry what?" Rachel looked up at him confused.

"Well, like I said girls throw themselves at me. You, nothing... I really like you Rachel."

Rachel looked at him for a second before bursting into laughter, she laughed as she waited for him to say this was all one big joke. When Finn looked a bit embarrassed and confused, she quickly placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god, you're serious?"

"Well yeah!"

"Finn, you're just not my type. And why does it even matter? I'm your tutor. We're from two very different social classes, and the idea of ever being 'into you' as you put it, well I just don't see that happening."

Finn smiled a bit, "Well I've never been one for giving up that easy."

She grabbed her things as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "In your dreams Finn."

He smiled as he turned to watch her leave, "Oh, every night Rachel."

She rolled her eyes as she turned around. The biggest smile crept up as she looked down at her bracelet dangling on her dainty wrist.

...

Rachel sat at the edge of the stage going over a few lines as Jesse, walked in. "Hello Rachel."

She looked up and smiled, "Hi."

"Going over lines?"

"Uh, yea, just wanted to make sure I had everything for tomorrow night. I'd be lying if I said I didn't get nervous still. I mean I've been doing this.. performing, for so long now. You'd think it would ware off at some point."

"You will be outstanding."

"Thanks!"

He reached for hand to help her down. Smiling she stretched out her arm, and jumped off with his assistance. Jesse noticed the bracelet around Rachel's wrist, "New Bracelet? I like it, so very.. you!"

She looked down at her new charm bracelet and smiled, "Thanks, I know. It was gift."

"Oh, how sweet."

"Yea, Finn can be such a good guy when he wants to be, I..."

"Finn? He gave that to you?"

"Yea. As a 'Thanks for tutoring me' kinda gift. Though I'm sure he has a hidden agenda."

"Hidden agenda?" Jesse crossed his arms as he waited for her response.

"He says he's into me. And I don't know its just funny to me. I don't think I could ever be into someone like Finn. I mean, don't get me wrong, he can be a sweetheart. This I never knew, but now I do. We're just so different and yea, its all silly really."

"I see. Well, yea, very silly. You deserve better, someone who can keep up with the star you're going to be. Someone with class and good hair." Jesse may have been as cocky as Finn, but far more arrogant and obnoxious at times. Rachel knew he meant well, at least she hoped he did. But like Finn, she wasn't into him either.

Rachel smiled weirdly as she grabbed her things, "Yea, I guess so... Well I'm off to work now, but I'll see you bright and early for rehearsal. Goodnight, Jesse."

"Goodnight!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up so late?"

Rachel turned around, startled a bit.

"Oh, hi daddy. I can't sleep."

"What's up?"

"I just.. I'm nervous for the show tomorrow."

"My daughter? Nervous? For a musical? Not possible."

Rachel laughed a bit, "I know, crazy right?"

"You're gonna do great sweetie, You're father and I are so proud and love you very much." He kissed the top of her forehead, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks daddy. I love you too." She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He noticed the tiny gold star dangling from her wrist. "Where's this from?"

Rachel looked up to see him starring at her new bracelet. "Oh a friend of mine, one of the boys I tutor, he gave it to me."

"Really? Its beautiful."

"I know. I told him I couldn't accept it, but he insisted. Said it was a thank you for tutoring him."

"Well, the boy has a good taste. In jewelry... and girls."

She began to blush as she smiled thinking about how Finn "liked" her.

"Goodnight sweetheart, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Night!"

...

"Hey Beautiful"

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled as he walked over towards her, "Hi Finn."

He smiled his signature half smile as he leaned on the locker next to hers. He loved the way she played off her attraction to him. Clearly she found something about him worthy enough to continue to talk to him. And he was gonna run with that... "So, are you nervous for tonight?"

She nodded, "To be honest yes. And I'm not sure why, I'm a performer and this is what I do..."

"Yea, I know what you mean. Every time we have a game, I freak out too."

Rachel looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yea. But it definitely helps when the game starts and I look into the stands and I see my mom there, she points at me like this..." He lifted his arm reaching out and pointing at the wall across them.. "and then she winks."

Rachel smiled as she watched him demonstrate, "That's really cute Finn."

He looked over at her, smiling, "Yea? Well so are you Ms. Rachel Berry."

She blushed a bit as he smiled at her, "Are you gonna make it to the show?"

"Definitely. I was your tutor, so I have to see my masterpiece."

Rachel laughed, "I'm sorry tutor? Finn, you helped me run lines after school. I highly doubt that's a sufficient amount of work to say your my tutor...But, I'm glad you'll be there." She shut her locker, before turning around and walking away gripping onto her notebook tightly. Finn couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched her go. Just a few weeks ago, she couldn't stand him.

...

"Good evening, Rachel." Rachel turned around to see Jesse standing behind her as she peeked out through the curtain.

"Oh Jesse, Hi."

He smiled grabbing her in an awkward hug and kissing her cheek. "I just wanted to come and say hello, wish you the best of luck."

"Well thank you, that was very sweet. I actually should finish getting ready though."

He nodded as she made her way around him towards the back where her vanity sat.

Jesse watched and smiled before returning to take his seat. She sat for a minute starring into the mirrors, she'd always found Jesse St. James attractive. No doubt. And so quaint. The perfect performer. A great personality, aside from his cockiness, but a genuine guy. She was flattered by the attention she received from him and the growth in their relationship, but something felt weird about it all. Obviously he was interested, but something was holding her back... or someone.

Tina walked by, interrupting her thoughts, "Hey girl. You ready?"

Rachel smiled brightly as she turned around hugging her best friend, "Yea, are you?"

"So Ready!"

They both laughed a bit as Rachel turned back to adjust her hair. Tina looked down at her vanity noticing Rachel's new piece of Jewelry.

"This is beautiful, where from?"

Rachel looked up and notice her bracelet dangling in Tina's hands, "Oh, that. Um, Finn gave it to me actually." She mumbled a bit and put her head down trying not to expose her very pink cheeks.

Tina began to laugh a bit, slightly nudging her arm. "Oh my god, he is totally into you."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Yea."

"I mean when you said he was into you, I figured you know, I don't even know what I thought, but this... this is really into you. It's beautiful... Oh my god, he's so into you."

Rachel grabbed it out of her hand, "Alright, enough. I think I get it now." She laughed placing the bracelet down on her table.

Tina stood watching Rachel as she crossed her arms in front of her, "And you are so into him."

Rachel turned quickly to face, "What?"

"You like him too."

"Do not."

"You so do. Your cheeks match your pink dress right now."

Rachel glanced int the mirror quickly, "Okay. You need to stop. I do not like Finn Hudson. I'm his tutor."

Tina rolled her eyes playfully, "Mhmm!"

"And even if I did... It's Finn Hudson."

...

Finn had taken a change of clothes to change into after practice for the show. He was gonna meet up with Mike who was going to see Tina, and he wanted to get a good seat so he quickly showered up and changed. He'd even bought her some flowers earlier in the day and stored them in some water in his locker.

"Hey man!"

Mike looked up and nodded, "Hey? You ready?"

"Yea. It think so."

Mike smiled as he noticed how nervous Finn looked, "Alright man. Let's go."

The two of them walked towards the auditorium.

"You've never been to a show here huh?" Mike looked over at Finn who was carrying a beautiful bouquet of Lilly's.

"Uh, no."

"Yea, I hadn't either before I started dating Tina, it's actually pretty cool. Who would have known right?"

Finn laughed, "Yea, I would have never guessed. Or even think I'd be at one."

Mike smiled, "So you really like her huh?"

Finn looked over at his friend, "She's different. She gets me, and she's a challenge, which is probably why I fell for her. It makes her special. You know?" He looked over at Mike who was smiling. "I know, its cheesy and lame."

"No man, its cool. It's how I feel about Tina... Speaking of, I'm gonna head backstage to sya hi to her, wanna come and give those to Berry?"

Finn nodded as he followed him in.

...

"So when are you gonna ask him out?" Tina had continue to bombard her with questions about Finn and even Jesse.

"I ma not gonna ask him out, will you stop. You're driving me crazy." Rahel began to pace around the room.

"I just think its so cute. And then we could double date."

"Alright, slow down partner." Rachel rolled her eyes as Tina smiled.

"I'm just saying, it could be fun."

"Yea, I'm sure it could be."

"So then you're not into Jesse anymore right?"

"Jesse?" Rachel looked up at Tina a little confused.

"Oh, please. You've been swooning over the guy since we were freshmen. And he seems into you too."

"Well yea, but again, its Jesse. And he's leaving in a few months anyway. I don't know. He's so cocky. And I don't know." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're just realizing that?" Tina began to laugh before taking a seat next to Rachel. "I think you should go with Finn. He likes you, and you like him."

"You don't know that."

Tina rolled her eyes and noticed something before looking back at Rachel to respond, "I think I do." She winked as Rachel looked at her confused.

Tina suddenly jumped up and made her way over to Mike flinging her self into his arms and planting a soft kiss on his lips, "There's my favorite boy!"

"Hey babe!" Mike smiled as he hugged her tightly.

Rachel smiled and then tensed up a bit when she saw Finn standing behind them flowers in his hand.

Finn looked over at Mike and Tina smiling before Rachel caught his eye. He cleared his throat before making his way around them and towards her.

"Hi."

Rachel stood up quickly, "Hi!"

"These are for you."

Rachel blushed a bit as she took the flowers from his hand. "They're beautiful Finn. Thank you."

Before he could say anything else the girls were called for show time.

"I guess that means you have to go now?"

Rachel laughed, "Yea, but thanks for stopping by. That was very sweet of you."

"Well, I am a very sweet guy." He gave her his suave look as she began to laugh. "You still nervous?"

Rachel nodded, "Yea. Freaking out actually."

"Well you're really good at hiding that. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks."

Mike called over at Finn. "Time to go Hudson."

He nodded before turning back to Rachel, "When you get out there look for me okay."

"Why?" Rachel looked up at him confused.

"Just do it." He walked away smiling and then stopped quickly. He made his way back to her as Rachel looked up nervously when he stopped merely inches from her face. "Yes?"

"Break a leg."

Before she could respond Finn walked out following Mike towards the Auditorium.

Rachel stood smiling.

Tina notice as she stood by her, "Not interested huh?"

Rachel looked over at Tina, a smile still stretched across her face. "Alright. You're right... Now Lets go."

Tina jumped up, "I knew it!"

...

The curtain rose as Rachel took the stage, her heart began to race quickly. She panicked a bit for a moment. All eyes on her. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly as she scanned the room. And there he was. Their eyes met and he noticed her nervousness, so he pointed to her and winked, just like his mom did for him. Rachel smiled and all of a sudden everything was okay.

...

As the final curtain fell, the students made their way to the front of the stage to take a final bow. Finn and Mike stood clapping and cheering loudly. He was blown away by how amazing she had been.

...

The girls made their way out towards the auditorium where the boys and their families waited after changing and grabbing their things.

"There's my gold star. Rachel, you were amazing."

She smiled as her dad lifted her in the air hugging her tightly, "Thanks Daddy."

She made her way over to her father grabbing him tightly in a hug, "Hi Dad."

"Hi angel. You were brilliant as always."

"Thanks. I take after the best right?" She winked hugging him again and noticing Finn in the corner of her eye.

"Finn, you're still here?" She smiled as she made her way towards him. She tip toed up grabbing him in a hug. "What'd you think? So boring you fell asleep?"

Finn laughed, "No. It was, really cool actually. You're amazing Rachel. I'm very impressed."

Rachel began to blush, "Well, thank you Finn. I owe you. That trick your mom does, really works. And I'm sure all the "tutoring" you gave me definitely helped too."

They both laughed as her Dad walked up behind them clearing his throat.

Rachel noticed as she turned to see both her fathers standing, waiting for an introduction, "Oh. Dad, Daddy. This is my, friend, Finn Hudson."

"Finn, these are my parents, Hiram and Leroy Berry."

Finn stuck out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Son, nice to meet you." Hiram stuck out his hand shaking it in return.

Leroy looked over at Finn, before shaking his hand, "Finn Hudson? Carole's son?"

"Yes, Caroled Hudson that's my mom"

"Such a small world, I worked as a lawyer for the company she works with. I got to work directly with your mother. She mentioned she had a son who attended McKinley. Pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Sir." Finn smiled as he shook his hand.

Rachel smiled as she watched them, "I tutor Finn in Math and he helped me run some lines for the play."

"You have a very talented daughter. Amazing at everything she does." Finn smiled, he liked bragging about Rachel, something about it made him feel good inside.

"Well, thank you Finn. Our little Berry is gonna do great things in life. Thank you for encouraging her and helping her out."

Rachel turned to give both her dad's a hug, "I'll see you both at home okay?"

They each kissed her forehead before saying goodbye, "Not too late."

"I know. Love you guys."

Finn waved, "Nice meeting you both."

"Likewise, son!"

When the Berry's had left, Rachel turned to Finn, "So..."

Finn smiled making his way closer towards her, "So..."

Rachel blushed, "Don't you have some big party to go to or something? It is Friday night?"

"Nope." Finn was now close enough where she could almost feel his breathing on her skin, "I figured we could hang out."

"Really?"

"Why does that sound so shocking to you?" He looked down at her confused, for being so smart... she kinda wasn't.

Rachel laughed a bit, "It's not that it's shocking, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"Never mind. What are we gonna do?" She crossed her arms around her chest giving him a sharp look.

...

About twenty minutes later, the two of them were walking along the beach laughing.

"That did not happen?" Rachel laughed some more as she looked up at Finn who was carrying her shoes for her.

"I promise you it did. The kid threw up everywhere on the field. It was awful they had to cancel the game."

"I don't believe it, why would he get drunk before the game?"

"Who knows?"

"That's disgusting."

He smiled as he watched her. She was perfect. The way her tiny feet slid across the sand. The way her eyes sparkled. The way her hair shimmered in the moonlight. The perfect shape of her lips. She was beautiful...

"Thank you Finn. This was really fun."

"You're Welcome Rach. I'm glad you had a good time."

"You're not so bad after all Finn Hudson."

"Th-ank you?" He laughed a bit.

Rachel smiled, "What I mean is, you're not the guy I thought you were. Its nice to know I was wrong."

"Well you already know I think you're pretty awesome."

She nodded as they continued to walk. A few seconds passed before she stopped and faced him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Finn looked down at her, "Anything?"

"What's up with you and Quinn Fabray?"

"What?"

"Are you guys together, do you still like her...or?"

"Quinn?... No, I mean we dated last year and sure she's a great girl, and hot, but we weren't right for each other, I'd be lying if I said we were happy all the time. To be honest we spent most of our relationship arguing with one another."

"Oh"

"What made you ask about Quinn?"

"I hear things. I know you guys dated and I just wasn't sure if you were still into her, i just had to make sure."

"Make sure?"

Rachel looked up at a very confused Finn. Sure she knew he liked her, but she knew what kind of guy he was, or at least thought he was. And tonight, walking along the beach, she realized that he was a good guy. And everyone deserved a chance right?

"Yea. Make sure you weren't into her, before I did this..." Rachel tiptoed up pressing her lips to his.

Finn was startled and pulled away quickly. "Umm?" He was stood Rachel just kissed him.

Rachel looked up at him completely embarrassed, obviously she was wrong and he actually didn't want to kiss her, "I'm so sorry."

Finn looked down at her, "Oh no, its.."

"I.. I shouldn't have done that." She began to walk away quickly as Finn grabbed her arm bring her back to him.

"I'm glad you did." Before she could say another word Finn grabbed her face pulling it towards his and kissing her softly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rachel waved back at Finn as she closed the front door behind her. She leaned against it, unable to control her smile, it had been a perfect night...

The next day at school he patiently waited for her at her locker. When she turned the corner his eyes lit up and his smile brightened. She looked as beautiful as ever, "Hey Beautiful."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink almost red when she saw him, "Hey Finn. How are you today?"

He looked around before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards one of the empty classrooms nearby, "Follow me."

She giggled and proceeded to let guide her in to the room. "Finn what are you..."

Finn looked around making sure the coast was clear, and before she could finish speaking his lips were pressing lightly against hers.

She smiled into the kiss tiptoeing up to wrap her arms around his neck. Finn smiled as he pulled away gently, "I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know about us. And I just couldn't wait to do that again."

She leaned up kissing him once more, "Thank you, for taking that into consideration. I think its probably the best idea, since I am still your tutor and you're doing so well, I would hate for people to think your doing well because I'm helping you cheat."

Finn sighed, "I guess that's fair. Looks like we'll just have to find more empty classroom's." He smiled as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. "See you later Rachel."

Before she could open her eyes, he was gone. She stood there grinning and thinking to herself what an amazing kisser Finn was. She jumped when she noticed two freshmen standing there starring at her. She looked around quickly, "Um, have a good day." With that she took off to class.

...

Later that afternoon Finn met up with Rachel in the tutoring center to study for a history exam. Though, he was having a hard time focusing on any history playing footsies under the table with her. He leaned in closely whispering in her ear, "Can't this wait till later, I really want to kiss you again."

"Finn!" Rachel pushed him away playfully looking around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them, "You have to study."

Finn laughed about at how embarrassed she had gotten, "Actually I have practice." He stood up collecting his things.

"Alright, well study when you get home. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled up at him.

He leaned down pretending to grab a pencil he'd dropped and planted a fast one on her lips, "Finn!" She looked around again, "Go, now!" He laughed as he walked out of the tutoring center.

Rachel smiled, biting her bottom lip, boy did she want to kiss him too.

...

Finn ran off the field wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.

"Hey Hudson." Finn turned around to see Quinn Fabray standing there in her very short shorts and sports bra, "Good practice today."

He nodded, "Yea, thanks, you too Quinn. You girls look good out there."

She laughed as she made her way towards him, "Yea, well we do have five consecutive National Championships."

"I know." He walked passed her trying to get into the locker room. Before he could make it through the door, Quinn stretched out her arm blocking his way. He sighed rolling his eyes turning to face her, "What do you want Quinn?"

"Oh you know what I want Finn, I think it's silly that the star quarterback and the cheer captain aren't together anymore. What do you say? My house, we can not watch a movie."

She wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss his neck, "Quinn stop." He pushed away softly. "I'm seeing someone. You and I are done, get that through your thick head."

"Seeing someone?" She was furious, she stood with her arms crossed, "Who?"

Finn laughed, "Its none of your business, now get out of here and leave me alone." Before she could say another word he' disappeared into the locker room.

Quinn stormed out towards the field again, mumbling to herself, "This is not over."

...

Finn threw himself on the bed with his history book, "Alright let do this Hudson, you can do it. You have to do well."

After a good half hour of trying to learn about the Industrial Revolution, he tossed his book on to the floor and dialed Rachel's number.

Rachel made her way out of the restroom brushing out her hair, when she heard her phone ring. She smiled as she looked at the caller ID and saw his name.

"Hello?" She plopped herself onto the bed.

"Hey."

"Hi Finn."

He smiled when he heard her say his name, "So what are you doing?"

"Just getting ready for bed. How's the studying going?"

He sighed, "It's, it's going."

"You haven't finished have you?" She laughed a bit at him.

"Who cares what happened in the Industrial Revolution anyway?"

"Mrs. Hastings, your history teacher, that's who. Finn you have to pass this test tomorrow afternoon. Or you can't play on Friday."

"Yea, Yea. Will you help me some more?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Bring your books to the auditorium during lunch, I'll help you."

Finn smiled, "Perfect... wait when am I gonna eat?"

"I'll bring us some lunch."

"Sounds good. I should probably get to sleep then. Goodnight Beautiful."

Rachel's cheeks turned red again, "Goodnight Finn, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea, I'll kiss you tomorrow." Rachel laughed as Finn hung up the phone.

...

He stumbled his way into the auditorium history books in hand, he looked around unable to find Rachel. "Rach? Are you here?"

When there was no answer he sighed and made his way up towards the stage. He was startled when he heard some footsteps.

"Finn Hudson, what are you doing here?"

He looked up to see Jesse St. James and one of the other Glee kids watching him, "Oh, hey Jesse, I have a, a, tutoring session, with Rachel right now." He held up his book to show them, "History test tomorrow."

Jessee looked down not buying his excuse, "Yea, I see." He looked over to the kid next to him, "Mind giving us a minute?" the kid nodded and made his way out towards the hall as Jesse took a seat next to Finn.

Finn was a big husky guy, he wasn't really afraid of anyone, but this Jessee kid was sure intimidating. "Listen up Hudson, I don't know what is going on with you and Rachel, but it needs to stop. She's way out of your league man."

Finn looked over at Jessee ready to punch him in the face, "Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you are in tutoring after all, how do I put this," He began to tease Finn talking really slow, "Rachel, does not like you."

Finn nearly lost it and took a swing at him. Jessee jumped back laughing, "Hey man I'm just being honest. Stay away from her."

Before Finn could say another word or throw another punch, Rachel made her way in, "Hey guys."

They both looked back at her and smiled.

"Hey Rach." Finn released his hands, he'd been clenching them so tightly his knuckles were nearly white.

Jesse nodded at her presence, "Rachel, looking beautiful as always are we."

She smiled, "Thanks Jesse, sorry to interrupt, but Finn and I have lots of tutoring to do if you don't mind."

He laughed a bit, "Of course you do. I'll see you at rehearsal." With that he walked away.

Rachel smiled, making her way over to Finn, who was still pulsing with rage, "Hey I brought lunch."

He smiled and nodded, "Rachel stay away from him okay."

She sat down laying out the picnic she made, "What?"

Finn paced around, "You heard me, stay away from Jessee."

"Why? Finn what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't like him."

Rachel stood up making her way over to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him form moving, "Finn what's wrong?"

He looked down at her, her hair fell perfectly in place, her eyes were sparkling. He calmed down a bit and took a deep breath when he saw her concern, "I just don't like him."

"Well Finn you don't have to." She smiled, she couldn't figure out what had happened.

"Do you like him Rachel?"

She sighed and smiled, "He's my friend. And as far as I'm concerned you're the only person I like right now. But if you don't think so I guess I can just go." She began to walk away as Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"You like me, huh?" His lips pursed into that perfect little smirk of his.

She blushed a little, before tiptoeing up to kiss him. "Does that answer your question?"

Finn smiled and nodded.

Rachel grabbed his hand, "Lets study and eat okay."

They sat and enjoyed the picnic she had put together.


End file.
